The new cultivar, Graptoveria ‘PETRA'S BEAUTY’, is the product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation of the proprietary, unpatented, seed parent, Graptoveria ‘Royal Flush’. The new cultivar ‘PETRA'S BEAUTY’ was discovered by the inventor, Renee O'Connell, in January 2015, in Vista, Calif. at a commercial greenhouse.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘PETRA'S BEAUTY’ was first performed January, 2015 in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse, by terminal vegetative cuttings. Graptoveria ‘PETRA'S BEAUTY’ has since produced multiple generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.